Sasuto Rasori I Száműzetés és szerelem
by HikariSennaKaien
Summary: Naruto-t halálra ítélik, megjelenik Sasuke és megmenti. Szeretik egymást, de nem vallják be egymásnak. Hogyan birkózik meg a két fiú a problémákkal?
1. 01 Az ítélet

_**Sasuto Rasori I – Száműzetés és szerelem**_

**Első fejezet - Az ítélet**

Ártatlanság.

Hiába bizonygatjuk, hogy ártatlanok vagyunk, ha egy felsőbb hatalom bűnösnek könyvel el minket. Vannak, akik kitartóan állják a megpróbáltatást, de vannak, akik belefáradnak, és beletörődnek a „sorsukba". Főleg akkor, ha mindez egy olyan faluban történik, ahol gyűlölettel néznek ránk, már gyermekkorunk óta. Az ember ilyenkor eltűnődik azon, hogy mit kellett volna másként csinálnia. De az időt nem lehet visszaforgatni. Jobb híján, az ember ezután azokat eleveníti fel magában, amik a legmélyebb nyomot hagyták a szívében. Hogy kit szeretne még látni, és kinek lenne még mondanivalója. Ezek a gondolatok jellemzik az elítélt embert, legyen az fiatal, vagy felnőtt.

A 16 éves Naruto Uzumaki, a pecséttel körülvett cellájában gubbasztott, és próbálta végiggondolni mindazt, amit az elmúlt 16 évből fel tudott eleveníteni. Gondolatai azonban mindig egy fiatal, fekete hajú fiúra ugrottak vissza. Nagyokat sóhajtott, lehajtotta bánatos arcát, s lehunyt szemmel elmélkedett tovább.

A Hokage hivatal tanácsterme előtt hatalmas tömeg gyűlt össze. Mindenki a másik hangját próbálta túlharsogni. Tsunade dühtől eltorzult arccal dobogott az asztalon, és próbálta felfogni a pár perccel ezelőtt elhangzottakat. A tárgyalások éppen Naruto Uzumaki, 16 éves konohai Chunin perét tárgyalták. A Hokage elszántan védte szeretett nindzsáját, de a tanácsra nem tudott hatni. Próbált megfelelő érvekkel előállni, de a tanács mégis meghozta a végső, lehető legsúlyosabb ítéletét.

Hogy mi volt a vád? Naruto, a Kyuubi uralma alatt, meggyilkolt néhány konohai shinobi-t, és többet súlyosan megsebesített. Naruto ugyan nem volt tudatánál, de ezt a tényt a tanács nem tekintette enyhítő körülménynek. Állításuk szerint, ez bármikor megtörténhet újra, és így veszélyes a falura, illetve annak lakóira.

Tsunade kisöpört egy tincset a szemeiből, és így láthatóvá vált azoknak vörösre sírt mivolta. Nem tudta, mi lesz a tárgyalás kimenetele, de mindent megtett, hogy enyhítse a büntetést.

- Ezt nem tehetik – kezdte idegesen. – Ő nem gyilkos! Hogy lehetnek ennyire érzéketlenek? Egy fiatal, és olyan nindzsáról van szó, aki már számtalan helyzetben megállta a helyét. Többször megmentett már minket, és sokat köszönhetünk neki – sorolta érveit a Hokage, majd amikor nem látott semmi változást a tanács elhatározásán, elordította magát – Megtagadom az ítéletet! Ezt egyszerűen nem tehetik! – Tsunade szemei vörösre duzzadtak a sok sírástól.

- Ebben nem ön dönt, Hokage-sama – szólt a Tanácsfő nemes egyszerűséggel.

- De…

- Semmi de. Az Uzumaki fiú veszélyes egész Konohára nézve, magát pedig elvakítják az érzelmei. Az ön döntése nem a leghelyénvalóbb, ha erről a fiúról van szó. Ez a legjobb, amit tehetünk. Mindenki érdekében – szólt a Tanácsfő, belevágva a Hokage szavaiba. – Az ítélet végleges.

- Na de… - kezdte volna Tsunade, de a tanácstagok felálltak, és elhagyták a termet, meg sem hallgatva Tsunadét. A Hokage ettől még jobban sírva fakadt, majd kirohant ő is, és az irodája felé vette az irányt. Ott nekidőlt a falnak, és hangosan zokogni kezdett. Sakura, mikor benézett az ajtón, már magától rájött a tárgyalás kimenetelére.

- Ugye nem? – kérdezte Sakura könnyes szemmel. Tsunade visszanyelve könnyeit, bólintott.

- De igen – szipogta. – A büntetése halál. Ahogy kimondta az utolsó szót, összeszorult a szíve. Sakura is sírni kezdett, majd egymás karjaiban találtak vigaszt.

- Ez nem lehet… - kezdte Sakura. – Hogyan történhetett ez?

- Nem tudom, de kitalálunk valamit – szorította a nő még jobban magához a Kunoichit. – Ígérem.

Pár órával később már majdnem mindenki hallott az ítéletről. Egyesek örömmel, mások döbbenettel és szomorúan fogadták a hírt. Miután Sakura elment, Tsunade meglátogatta a szőke nindzsát.

- Nem engedem. Nem hagyhatom – csuklott el Tsunade hangja, amint a pecsétfal mögött meglátta a sarokban gubbasztó fiút. A fiú a hangra felemelte a fejét, és méla tekintettel nézett szeretett Hokagéja szemébe. Tsunade bánatosan nézett bele azokba a mindig csillogó szemekbe, amik most szomorúan csillogtak.

- Naruto… – suttogta, majd feloldotta a pecsétet, amíg bement hozzá. Leguggolt a fiú mellé, és szorosan megölelte.

- Mind ellened vannak, de én nem engedem…

- Semmi baj Tsunade-obaachan… – suttogta Naruto egy halvány tettetett mosollyal az arcán, majd kisöpört egy szőke tincset a szemeiből. – Igazuk van.

- De nincs! Te nem vagy GYILKOS!

- Nem szándékosan, de én tettem. Megérdemlem… Ha erősebb vagyok, talán nem tör elő, és…

- Nem a te hibád! A Kyuubi az oka mindennek! Ezt megérthetnék! - törölte le könnyeit a Hokage.

- Ennek így kell lennie…

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Ilyen könnyen lemondasz az életedről?

- Nincs más választásom, Obaachan…

- De…

Naruto csak lehorgasztotta a fejét. Tsunade sírva rohant ki, majd visszatette a pecsétet. Az ülést befejezték, és a kivégzést három nap múlva hajtják végre. Sakura ordítozva próbált a tanácsra hatni, hogy ez nem megoldás, nem tehetett semmit, így sírva rohant Narutohoz.

- Naruto! - kiáltott Sakura, majd néhány kézjel kíséretében meggyengítette a pecsétet, hogy bemehessen Narutohoz. – Naruto… - suttogta Sakura könnyezve a fiúhoz guggolva.

- Mi lett a büntetésem? – kérdezte Naruto.

- Ha… ha… halál… – nyögte ki Sakura, és zokogva borult a csapattársa nyakába.

- ... Értem. – biggyesztette le fejét, majd szorosan magához húzta az Őt ölelő Kunoichit.

- De… ez annyira igazságtalan. – szipogta Sakura.

- És a nagy Naruto így fogja befejezni a pályafutását. A nindzsa, akinek a Hokage cím volt az álma, mégsem lett az soha – nevetett keserűen Naruto.

- Hagyd… Abba. HAGYD EZT ABBA! BAKAAA! - kiáltott Sakura, és pofonvágta a szőkét. – Meg sem próbálsz tenni ellene! Miért?

- Úgysem változtatnák meg a döntésüket.

- Naruto… Én nem így ismertelek meg. – Naruto erre felvetette a fejét. – Én nem olyannak ismertelek meg, aki ilyen könnyen feladja! – kiáltott a rózsaszínhajú. – Ne gondold, hogy én ilyen könnyen feladom! Harcolni fogok az életedért Naruto! - szólt, majd elrohant.

- Sajnálom, Sakura...

- Mi az, hogy kivégzik? - töltötte be Kakashi ordítása az egész épületet.

- Így van… - zokogott Tsunade. - és nem tehetünk semmit.

- Egy fenét nem! Nem engedem, hogy kivégezzék a tanítványomat! Még bizonyíték sincs ellene!

- A Kyuubi már elég bizonyíték. És a falu sohasem bízott igazán Narutoban… - törölte le könnyeit a Hokage.

- Én nem adom fel olyan könnyen, mint ahogy Naruto teszi - jött be Sakura. - Én harcolni fogok! Még van három nap!

- Igazad van! - mondta elszántan Tsunade. - Nem adjuk fel ilyen könnyen! Harcolunk a mi szőke hiperaktív nindzsánkért!

- Máris szólok Nejiéknek, Inoéknak, és Hinatáéknak - szólt Sakura. - Ők is benne vannak. Összehozunk egy szöktetést, ha másképp nem megy - mondta Sakura. Olyan elszánt volt, mintha a saját életéért harcolna. Számára Naruto olyan volt, mint egy testvér. És mindent megtenne érte.

Tsunade és Kakashi bólogatott, majd Kakashi elpukkant. Hívta Kurenai-t, Irukát, Asuma-t, Jiraiya-t, és mindenkit, akit úgy gondolt, hogy Naruto mellett áll.

- Hogyan? - egy fúnak épp most jutott el az agyáig a szörnyű hír. Térdre zuhant, és csak nézett a semmibe.

- Ez biztos? - nyelt egyet a fiú, remélve hogy csak egy rossz rémálom.

- Igen Sasuke – válaszolt a fehérhajú szökött medi-nin, mire az említett szíve még jobban összerándult.

- Hogy… hogy végezhetik ki Narutot? Hisz… Ha Ő is volt a tettes, nem szándékosan tette!

- Most megyek… - szólt Kabuto, és kiment.

Sasuke úgy érezte mintha kitépték volna a szívét. Arcán forró könnycseppek folytak végig, amelyeket csak akkor vett észre, amikor a szájához érve megérezte azoknak sós ízét.

Három nap… - gondolta Sasuke, és szíve még jobban összeszorult. Három nap múlva kivégzik a legjobb barátját. Az Ő szeretett dobéját. Sasuke hirtelen felállt, letörölte könnyeit, és elszántan az ajtó felé vette útját, egyenesen Orochimaruhoz.

- Nem hagyom... Nem hagyom, hogy bántsák… - morgott Sasuke.

- Ah… Sasuke-kun! - vigyorgott Orochimaru azzal a ronda képével. Elég undorító látványt nyújtott.

- El akarok menni... egy kis időre. Úgy egy-két napra.

- Mégis hová mennél? - kérdezte sejtelmesen a kígyó, közelítve az ajtótól nem messze álló Uchihához.

- Lenne egy kis dolgom. Magánügy.

- Oh… Köze van annak a szőke nindzsának a kivégzéséhez, akit pár éve Konohában hagytál? – kérdezte a kígyó, mire Sasuke megmordult, és összeszorította az öklét. Majd pár pillanat habozás után bólintott.

- Tch… Gondoltam. És mit szándékozol tenni?

- Nem tudom.

- Megölöd az összes nindzsát, aki Naruto halálát kívánja?

- Akár… - húzta össze a szemöldökét. - Akkor elmegyek. És ne gyere utánam. - sziszegte a végét.

- Rendben… Menj. - húzta ördögi vigyorra száját a Hebi. Sasuke a mondat után már ott sem volt. Sunshin no Jutsuval szélsebesen tartott Konoha felé.


	2. 02 Megmentjük Narutot!

**Második Fejezet - Megmentjük Narutot!**

Már összegyűltek a teremben a "lázadók".

Nos… Lenne valakinek valami jó ötlete arra, hogy hogyan szabadítsuk ki Naruto-t? - kezdte Tsunade. Shikamaru kézfenntartással jelezte, hogy mondandója van.

- Shikamaru?

- Nos, elég kellemetlen a helyzet, ugyanis a tanáccsal nem könnyű tárgyalni, szóval ez kihúzva. – mondta a fiú, mire mindenki bólintott.

- De… ha megszöktetjük, akkor kiderül, hogy innen volt illetve voltak a faluból. Ezért olyan tervet kellene kieszelni, ami elég furfangos ahhoz, hogy a tanács ne lásson át rajta.

-Ez mind szép és jó, de hogyan fogjuk ezt megvalósítani? – állt fel Kiba. - Úgyis rájönnek. Őket nem lehet csak úgy átverni.

- Kibának igaza van… - szólt Neji. - A tanács simán át fog látni minden terven, amit készítünk. Egy komolyabb tervhez pedig nem vagyunk elegen.

- Mi lenne, ha fellázadnánk az ítélet ellen? Hátha gyengítenének a büntetésen. - szólt Ino.

- Nem rossz ötlet, de már próbáltam. - sóhajtott Tsunade. - Azt mondták, hogy ebbe nekem nincs beleszólásom.

- Ez marhaság! - kelt ki magából Jiraiya. - A Hokagénak igenis van beleszólása a falu ügyeibe. Épp azért Hokage!

- De… - kezdte volna Tsunade.

- Semmi de! - szólt Jiraiya. - Valahogy kiszedjük onnan Narutot.

- De hogyan? - sóhajtottak. Shikamaru felállt.

- Mi lenne, ha Henge no Jutsuval kimenekítenénk a faluból?

- Aztán hová menne? Falu nélkül. Missing-ninné nyilvánítanák. - szólt Ino.

- Így van. - szólt Neji.

- Fogalmam sincs, mi legyen. - sóhajtott Tsunade.

- De… Valahogy meg kell mentenünk Őt! - szólt Hinata vörösen.

- Nézzük… - kezdte Kakashi. - A pecsétet el tudjuk távolítani Naruto körül. – fordult mindenki felé. Tsunade bólintott.

- A kimenekítés sem lenne probléma, csak az, hogy azután hová menne. - vázolta a helyzetet Kakashi.

- De Sensei… - kezdte Sakura. - Naruto azt mondta nekem, hogy megérdemli. Még csak meg sem próbál menekülni! - sírt Sakura. Ino megölelte barátnőjét.

- Minden rendben lesz... - nyugtatta.

- Nem tudom... De ha Narutot tényleg kivégzik, akkor én… elhagyom a falut. - szólt Sakura sírva.

- Ilyet ne is mondj Sakura! - rivallt rá Lee.

- Fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnénk. - szólt Tsunade. - Most menjetek. Még valakinek feltűnik, hogy itt tervezgetünk. - mondta a Hokage. - Gondolkozzatok, hogy mit tegyünk!

Bólintottak, majd szétszéledt a csapat.

Három óra múlva hatalmas csakra koncentrációt vettek észre a shinobik, és a Hokage, Naruto börtöne felől.

Mi ez? - szaladtak ki. Naruto ott gubbasztott a börtöne sarkában és gondolkozott.

Három nap múlva kivégeznek… és még csak Sasukét sem láthatom… - futottak át Naruto agyán ezek a kósza gondolatok. - Vajon Ő tud róla? Lefogadom, hogy még örül is neki. Így legalább megszabadul a kötelékünktől. - AH! - sóhajtott Naruto. - Ez is a te hibád Kyuubi. Mire volt ez jó? Ha én meghalok, te is meghalsz. Akkor miért tetted? – kérdezgette a démont, de az nem válaszolt.

Reménytelen helyzet… - suttogta Naruto, és lehajtotta a fejét. Ekkor hatalmas robajjal összedőltek a szoba falai. Naruto felvetette a fejét. A portól semmit sem látott, csak egy alakot, ami felé közeledett.

Mi a…? – lepődött meg. Az alak egyre csak közeledett. Naruto próbálta kivenni az alakból hogy ki is az. Ahogy az alak közelebb jött, kirajzolódott az alakja. Naruto meglepett arccal ejtette ki a nevét. - Sasuke?

Usoratonkachi... El kell tűnnünk innen... - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Mit keresel itt? - húzta fel a szemöldökét a szőke.

Megmentelek, ha nem vennéd észre. - mondta nyugodt hangon, ám érződött rajta az idegesség is.

Nem számítottam arra, hogy megmentenél... A legutóbbi találkozásunkkor...

Erre most nincs idő! Szedd össze magad! Addig én eltávolítom a pecsétet. - mondta Sasuke, és Sharinganjával a pecsét központját kereste.

Megvan! - gondolta. - Chidori Nagashi! - kiáltott Sasuke néhány kézjel kíséretében, és szétzúzta a pecsétkövet, mire az eltűnt.

Gyere! - ragadta karon a szőkét.

Ez mind szép és jó… - kezdte Naruto. - De hová megyünk? Ha elmegyek, soha nem térhetek vissza. Akkor hol a fenébe lakok majd? Nem beszélve arról, hogy Missing-ninjává leszek.

Most ne ezzel törődj! Az életed a tét, dobe! És te még mindig a faluddal törődsz? - rivallt rá a fekete.

Én... maradok...

MI? - döbbent le Sasuke. - Meg akarsz halni? Ki fognak végezni!! Még nem jutott el az agyadig?

Mióta be vagyok ide zárva, csak ezen jár az agyam… Maradok, mert megérdemlem a büntetésem…

Dobe... Senki nem érdemel halált, és én, nem hagylak itt, ÉRTHETŐ?

... Sasuke... Miért teszed ezt értem?

-Én amúgy sem tartozom már Konohához. A többiek pedig szöktetést terveznek. A másik három csapat az edzőjükkel együtt, meg a Hokage, és Jiraiya.

De ha Ők szöktetnek meg, Őket is megbüntetik.. Engem meg nem tudnak.

- ... Mindenki… - gondolta Naruto - Csak ezért teszed? - kérdezte Naruto.

- Igen... Csak ezért. - szólt Sasuke. Bár a szíve mélyén egészen mást mondott volna.

-Sasuke-kun? - lepődött meg Sakura, mikor odaértek.

- Sasuke? - kérdezték a többiek.

- Erre most nincs idő! Vidd innen Narutot! - szólt Tsunade. Sasuke bólintott, és jó erősen fogva Naruto karját elhagyta Konohát.

- Sasuke... Megmentette Narutot? - kérdezte Sakura meglepetten.

- Úgy látszik. - szólt Neji.

- Legalább Naruto jól van. - szólt Tsunade.

- De miért?

- A pontos okát nem tudom, de végül is.. Ha mi mentettük volna meg, akkor megbüntettek volna minket. De Ő már Missing-nin, ezért vele nem tudnak mit kezdeni. - mondta Tsunade. Nagyon örült, hogy Narutot nem fogják kivégezni.

- Mi folyik itt? Hol a fogoly? - jött oda a tanács egyik tagja.

- Elmenekült... - mondta a Hokage boldogan.

- Hogyan? Ki ezért a felelős? – kérdezte a tag ingerülten. Tsunade a kapun túl nézett, és még látta amikor Naruto és Sasuke eltűnnek az erdőben.

- Az nem számít. - mondta mosolyogva.

- GRR!!! Azonnal összehívom a tanácsot!! - mondta majd elment.

- Ugye vigyázol rá, Sasuke? - suttogta Sakura.

- Biztosan vigyázni fog rá... - mondta Tsunade és elindult az ülésre.


	3. 03 Az ítélet még érvényes!

**Harmadik fejezet - Az ítélet még érvényes!**

Most hová megyünk? - szólt Naruto.

- Van egy házféleség az erdőn túl.

- Legalább a pántom megvan... - suttogta Naruto.

- Legalább életben vagy… - szólt Sasuke.

- Ezzel mivel jobb? Elhagytam a falumat. 100%, hogy Missing-ninné nyilvánítanak. Azt sem tudom, most mihez kezdjek.

- De életben vagy, és most ez a fontos.

- Sasuke...

- Megérkeztünk… - szólt Sasuke, majd bementek a házba.

- Hű... Nem is rossz…

- Átmenetileg ez lesz az otthonod. Van némi kaja, tiszta törülköző, és ruha... - nézett körbe a fekete.

- Remek... - mondta Naruto, és leült a kanapéra. - ... - sóhajtott Naruto. - Most mihez kezdek? - suttogta.

- Ne aggódj.. Kitalálunk valamit.

- Sasuke?

- Mi az, dobe?

- Miért mentettél meg? Most már van időnk megbeszélni...

- Már mondtam...

- Nem hiszek neked... - állt fel Naruto. - Tudod... mielőtt jöttél volna, épp arra gondoltam, hogy mi lehet veled. Hogy meghalok úgy, hogy nem hozhatom rendbe a kapcsolatunkat. Az is felmerült bennem, hogy még örülsz is a kivégzésemnek, mert így a kötelékünk megsemmisül... - nézett ki a szőke az ablakon.

- Hogy gondolhatsz ilyeneket? Mikor megtudtam, azonnal jöttem, hogy megmentselek! - rivallt rá a fekete.

- Igen? Akkor miért mondtad, hogy csak azért mentettél meg, mert...

- Mert te vagy a legjobb barátom…

- Hm?

- Azért mentettelek meg, mert te vagy a legjobb barátom. Nem hagyhattam, hogy meghalj! - szólt Sasuke. - Most boldog vagy?

- Nagyon... - szólt Naruto mosolyogva. - Azt hittem, hogy utálsz...

- Nem utállak, csak...

- Csak?

- Semmi… - szólt Sasuke, majd leült a kanapéra. Naruto mellé.

Miért nem beszélsz soha magadról? Ha nem ismer senki, akkor hogy barátkozzanak veled?

Senki sem értene meg. Akkor minek?

Csak próbáld meg. Senki nem fog elfordulni tőled csak azért, mert önmagad vagy..

Ezt pont te mondod...

Igen én! Láttad Sakura arcát, amikor megjelentél, és megmentettél? – kérdezte Naruto, mire Sasuke bólintott.

Az nem csak azért volt, mert Te megjelentél. Hanem azért is, mert örült, hogy megmentettél.

He?

Mikor az ülés előtt bejött hozzám Tsunade, azt mondta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni, hogy segítsen nekem, és hogy nem hagyja, hogy megöljenek. Majd az ülés után Sakura is bejött hozzám. Hozta a hírt hogy halál a büntetésem. Én mondtam neki, hogy megérdemlem.

...

A fejemhez vágta, hogy nem olyannak ismert meg, aki ilyen könnyen feladja, és hogy ne várjam tőle, hogy Ő is így tegyen. Azt mondta, hogy harcolni fog értem, és nem engedi, hogy kivégezzenek.

Sakura ilyet mondott?

Ahamm... Tudod… már sokkal jobban kijövünk egymással. Olyan mintha... nem is tudom...

Szereted őt? - kérdezte Sasuke egy kicsit furcsán.

Igen...

... Értem... - sütötte le a fejét.

Nekem sosem volt Testvérem, és most olyan mintha lenne egy. - nevetett Naruto.

Testvér? Én azt hittem...

Nem. Sakura Lee-t szereti. Már az összeköltözésen is gondolkodnak. - mosolygott Naruto. - Sok jóból kimaradtál...

Lehet...

Legalább megszerezted azt az erőt, amire vágytál?

Hogy?

Elérted a célod?

Ez most miért érdekel? - kérdezte Sasuke.

Mert a barátom vagy…

Hát... Sokat kell gyakorolnom, és Orochimaru is elég kemény edző... - vágott be egy fintort.

Sokat fejlődtél...

Úgy gondolod?

Igen. De szerintem ezt Konohában is el tudtad volna érni. Mellettünk...

... Nem vagy éhes?

Minden más lett volna, ha akkor nem mész el.

Megyek és csinálok valamit enni... - mondta Sasuke majd felállt.

Miért tereled a szót? - szólt Naruto.

Én csak... Éhes vagyok.

... Nem értelek... - szólt Naruto, és elnyúlt a kanapén.

... Csinálok neked is... - szólt a fekete majd a konyhába ment.

Miért nem mondod el mi bánt? Miért kell mindent kihúzni belőled? - gondolta a szőke.

Nos... Mivel Naruto Uzumaki ismeretlen körülmények között megszökött, és elhagyta Konohát, Missing-ninjává nyilvánítom.

Ez várható volt... - suttogta Tsunade az orra alatt.

Ám a büntetés még mindig áll. Konoha törvényei szerint, ha visszatér, akkor végrehajtható az ítélet.

Várjon! - szólt Tsunade. - Konoha törvénykönyve kimondja, hogy a büntetés, két év elteltével érvénytelen!

Ez igaz Hokage-sama. Ha Naruto az után tér vissza, hogy a büntetés elveszti érvényességét, és nem fogjuk el addig, az ítélet érvénytelen.

Köszönöm! - szólt Tsunade és boldogan hagyta el a termet.


	4. 04 Köszönöm, Usoratonkachi

**Negyedik fejezet - Köszönöm Usoratonkachi...**

Naruto felállt, és kiment a konyhába. Sasuke nem vette észre. A szőke az ajtóból figyelte Sasukét, aki mélyen elgondolkozva készítette az ebédet.

Olyan, mint régen. Sasuke itt van velem. Csak a helyszín más, és az, hogy odakint nem a nyüzsgő Konoha van. De Sakura-chan sincs itt. Vajon jól vannak? - gondolkozott el Naruto, majd gondolatai visszatértek a feketére.

Vajon mennyit változott mióta elment? Olyan távol vagy Sasuke. Nagyon távol... Mégis oly közel. Itt vagy tőlem egy karnyújtásnyira, de nem érlek el sehogy sem. Te vagy a legjobb barátom, és mégsem ismerlek. Miért nem beszélsz nyitottan az érzéseidről? Engem nagyon is érdekel, hogy mi van veled. Csak nem veszed észre. Nem veszed észre a nyilvánvalót... - gondolta Naruto.

Jó lesz? - kérdezte Sasuke.

Hm? Bocs elgondolkoztam...

Jó lesz a rizs?

Persze.

Valami baj van?

Leszámítva hogy többé nincs falum, nincs..

Sasuke elhúzta a száját.

Izé... Vissza kell majd menned ugye? - kérdezte Naruto szomorúan.

Most ne ezzel törődj.

Én... Örülök, hogy itt vagy. - mosolygott a szőke.

Hn.. - szólt Sasuke és visszafordult a kajához.

Nem értem miért viselkedsz így.

Miért? Hogy viselkedek?

Ridegen, mégis... Törődsz velem. Mi lett veled Sasuke?

Semmi, csak...

Csak?

Semmi...

Naruto felhúzta a szemöldökét.

Miért válaszolod mindenre ugyanazt? Miért nem tudsz legalább egyszer normálisan válaszolni? - szólt Naruto és berohant a szobába. Leült, és csak némán meredt maga elé.

Sasuke utána ment.

Mert nincs mit mondanom.

Már miért ne lenne? Három és fél évig távol voltál, és nincs mit mondanod? Annyi mindent mesélhetnél! Hogy milyen Orochimarunál, eszel-e ott rendesen, vagy, hogy mi van veled!

Mert úgysem érdekelne..

A fenébe is, Teme! Azért kérdezem, mert érdekel! Mert tudni akarom, hogy mivel jobb ott, mint velem! Konohában! A barátaiddal! Mit tud adni az a szemét, amit én nem!

Naruto...

Tudnod kellene, hogy én egyáltalán nem haragszom, amiért elmentél, csak fáj! Fáj, hogy nem tudom miért tetted! Azért mert nem szereted Konohát, vagy, mert engem utálsz? Mert ne add be nekem hogy csak az erő miatt, mert Konohában is épp úgy remek nindzsa vált volna belőled!

Honnan veszed?

Mert tehetséges nindzsa vagy! Mindig is az voltál! És nem azért mert Uchiha vagy, vagy a Sharingan miatt, hanem mert jó nindzsává akartál válni! Én azért tekintettelek a riválisomnak, mert felnéztem rád! Nem azért mert utáltalak. Mindig is olyan akartam lenni, mint te, de Te ezt soha nem vetted észre. Engem egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy Uchiha vagy! Én saját magadért vagyok a barátod, nem a neved miatt.

Szerinted én jó nindzsa vagyok? Elhagytam a falut. Elárultalak titeket! - rivallt rá a fekete.

És?

Mit és! Elárultam mindenkit! - robbant ki hirtelen Sasuke.

Én akkor sem tudok rád haragudni. Mindenki hibázik. Én akkor követtem el életem legnagyobb hibáját, amikor elengedtelek. Nem voltam elég erős hogy visszatartsalak, és ezért bűntudatom van! Épp ezért nem akartam már Hokage lenni! Mert, hogy lehet olyasvalaki Hokage, aki a legjobb barátját sem tudja megmenteni?

Naruto, nem a te hibád… semmi sem a te hibád!

Majd akkor elhiszem, ha elmondod, hogy mi a francért kellett elmenned!

A bosszúm miatt…

És arra nem gondolsz, hogy mi is segítenénk? A hetes csapat? Soha nem voltál egyedül, és most sem vagy! Mégis mindent egyedül akarsz végigcsinálni.

Semmi közötök az én bosszúmhoz.. - morgott Sasuke.

Narutonál itt betelt a pohár. Megrángatta Sasuke vállát.

Idefigyelj te nagy ego-s Uchiha Sasuke. Lehet, hogy nincs semmi közöm a bosszúdhoz, de a barátod vagyok, még ha te nem is tekintesz annak. És akármit csinálsz, én mindig utánad fogok loholni. Az sem érdekel, ha a világ végére mész, akkor is utánad megyek.

Miért? - lepődött meg az Uchiha.

Mert ezt jelenti a Barátság. És akkor is segíteni fogok neked, ha te nem akarod.

.. - Sasuke erre nem tudott mit mondani. Valami ilyesmi érzés futott át rajta is, amikor megtudta az ítéletet. Erős kényszert érzett arra, hogy megmentse a dobét. A szíve cselekedett. - Ez lenne a barátság? - gondolta Sasuke. - És az a fura érzés mikor az arcát látom... Az is a barátság miatt van? - gondolkozott tovább.

Naruto elrohant.

Sasuke feleszmélt.

NARUTO! Hová mész? - rohant utána. Kirohant a bejárati ajtón. Sehol nem látta Narutot.

Visszament a házba.

Ezt is elszúrtam. Mint mindent az életemben... - szólt Sasuke, majd észrevette a szőkét a konyhában, aki már az ötödik pohár vizét itta.

Naruto?

Bocs... - lihegte. - De a sok beszédben majdnem megfulladtam.

Én... azt hittem, hogy elrohantál.

Utánad akartam kiáltani, de majdnem megfulladtam a vízbe. - köhögött a szőke.

... K…

Sasuke? Valami baj van? Vörös az arcod...

K... Köszönöm Usoratonkachi...

Naruto meglepett fejét egy halvány mosoly váltotta fel.

Szívesen Sasuke... Én is köszönöm... - mondta Naruto, majd odament, és átkarolta kedvenc Uchiháját, aki még jobban elpirult.

Sasuke? Jól vagy?

Ja.. - szólt, majd visszaváltott a sápadt arcszínre. - Mi a fene van velem? - gondolta Sasuke.

Tényleg! Lekapcsoltam a kaját, mert majdnem odaégett. - vetette fel rókavigyorát a szőke.

Elfeledkeztem róla...

Együnk? - csillogott Naruto szeme.

Együnk... - szólt Sasuke és kiszabadulva Naruto karjából szedett kaját mindkettőjüknek.

Kár hogy el kell menned... - szólt Naruto kaja után. - Mi lesz velem itt egyedül?

Nem lesz olyan rossz.

Aha.. egész nap ülök és nézek ki a fejemből. És mi lesz, ha megtalálnak?

Nem fognak. Egy burkot fogok a környék köré vonni. - szólt a fekete.

De akkor is..

Vissza kell mennem.

Tudom.... - sóhajtott Naruto szomorú szemekkel. - Tudom. Megint magamra hagysz.

Sasuke szíve majd' megszakadt a szomorú szemek láttán. - Már megint ez az érzés. Nem... Vagy mégis? Csak nem szerettem bele? Te jó ég... - gondolta Sasuke.

Majd kitalálok valamit. - szólt Sasuke egy kis idő után. - Csak ne légy szomorú.

Mi lesz velem Sasuke? Életem végéig itt kell lennem egyedül?

Ne mondj ilyet.

Nem akarom, hogy elmenj.

Naruto... - suttogta Sasuke, majd odament Narutohoz és megölelte. - Mi a fenét csinálok? Én megőrültem. De olyan jó meleg… - gondolta Sasuke.

Naruto meglepődött ugyan, de aztán mélyen belefúrta arcát Sasukébe.

Ugye minden rendben lesz?

Ha rajtam múlik, igen. - szólt Sasuke, és még szorosabban magához szorította a szőkét.

Olyan jó puha vagy Sasuke. - dunnyogta Naruto Sasuke mellkasába.

Te is - Na ez hülyén jött ki. - gondolta Sasuke.

Sasuke miután rájött mit is csinál, elengedte Narutot.

Sasuke?

Ööö... mindjárt jövök! - szólt Sasuke, és berohant a fürdőszobába. Majd magára zárta az ajtót.

Naruto csak mosolygott.

Én teljesen megbolondultam. Én.. Megöleltem Narutot. És még élveztem is. Áááá... - gondolta Sasuke. - Ilyen nincs. Még hogy én szerelmes legyek... Lehetetlen. És pont Narutoba? Ez... Áh.. ami megtörtént, megtörtént. De ha megtudja, akkor... De olyan volt mintha Ő is élvezné. Puhának nevezett. Olyan édes. ÁÁÁ... Olyan vagyok, mint Sakura. Te jó ég. Már Naru azt hiszi, hogy lehúztam magam a WC-n. Várjunk csak Naru?? Kezdek bedilizni... - gondolta magában Sasuke.

Érdekes... olyan mintha Sasuke megváltozott volna. De jó irányba! Olyan puha volt. Mi lehet velem? Mikor Sakura-chan ölelget, akkor nem érzem ezt. Ez... Olyan más volt. Olyan Sasukés. Annyira hiányzott. Már a puszta jelenléte is megnyugtat. Tudom, hogy Ő vigyázz rám. Mi ez az érzés? Fura, mégis jó... Amikor megölelt, azt kívántam bárcsak soha ne kellene elválnunk. Te jó ég.. Hol van már? Csak nem esett baja? - gondolta Naruto, és a fürdőszobához rohant.

Sasuke? - kopogott. - Jól vagy? Sasuke?

Semmi baj. - nyitott ajtót.

Huh... Megijedtem.

Sasuke kissé elmosolyodott Naruto aggódó arcát látva.

Tényleg beleszerettem... - gondolta a fekete.

Te meg olyan csendbe voltál.

Csak gondolkoztam.

Min?

Hogy mennyire hiányoztál, és hogy mennyire szeretlek.. - gondolta Naruto. - Ezen-azon. - szólt. - Hé! te az előbb elmosolyodtál.

Én? Dehogy is. Képzelődsz.

Nem hiszem... Tényleg láttam.

Káprázott a szemed. - szólt Sasuke majd kikerülte a fiút, és bement a hálóba. Megágyazott a két ágyon. Naruto utána ment.

Igazad van. Nekem is majd' leragad a szemem... - mondta Naruto, majd a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. - Én megyek először! - vigyorgott a szöszi, és eltűnt a fürdőszobában.

Sasuke elmosolyodott. Mennyire hiányzott neki ez a vigyor. És azok a boldog szemek..

Semmi kétség. - gondolta a szöszi zuhanyzás közben. - Szerelmes vagyok Sasukébe. De félek, hogyha elmondom neki, elmegy.. Nem tudom, hogy Ő hogy érez. - gondolta. Észre sem vette, hogy már fél órája bent van.

Naruto? Jól vagy?

Persze! - szólt Naruto, majd megtörölközött, és magára csavarta a törölközőt. Majd kiment a fürdőből.

Azt hittem, hogy... - kezdte volna Sasuke, de elállt a szava meglátván a félmeztelen Narutot.

Jól vagy?

Persze. - szólt, és berohant a fürdőbe. Jól bezárta az ajtót. - Te jó ég... - gondolta Sasuke.

Naruto megrántotta a vállát, majd ruha után kutatott. Majd egy fekete nadrág, és egy narancssárga póló mellett döntött. Felöltözött, majd lefeküdt. Nemsokára el is aludt. Sasuke miután kijött, látta, hogy a szőke már alszik. Aztán meglátta a narancs pólót.

Nincs Naruto, narancssárga nélkül. - gondolta Sasuke mosolyogva, majd felvett egy kék pólót és egy fekete rövidgatyát, aztán lefeküdt ő is.

Nem nagyon tudott aludni. Sokat gondolkozott, majd arra eszmélt fel, hogy a szőke az Ő nevét duruzsolja álmában.

Sasuke... Ne menj még. Ne hagyj egyedül, kérlek...

Naruto... Sajnálom. - suttogta, majd megállapította az alvó szösziről, hogy még 16 évesen is olyan édesen alszik, mint régen. Erre elmosolyodott, majd nemsokára ő is elaludt.

Másnap hamar felkeltek. Sasukénak mennie kellett, aminek Naruto nem nagyon örült. De a fekete megígérte, hogy amint tudja, meglátogatja. Valamint elmondta, hogy két év után a büntetése érvénytelen lesz. Erre egy kicsit felvidult a szöszi.

Így teltek a hetek. Sasuke kétnaponta látogatta Narutot, és hozott neki friss élelmiszereket. Orochimaru nem nagyon örült ennek, de kénytelen volt elengedni Sasukét, mert nem akart szembekerülni vele.


	5. 05 Új Hokage

**Ötödik fejezet - Új Hokage**

Egy év múlva:

Naruto kint edzett, mivel nem tudott mást csinálni.

Sakura, Shikamaru, és Neji küldetést teljesítettek. Konoha határán volt dolguk. Épp arra, ahol a mi szőkénk is edzett. Narutonak nagyon hiányoztak már a barátai, de Sasuke kárpótolta. Az elmúlt év alatt még jobban beleszeretett a feketébe, ahogy Sasuke is a dobéba, de ezt nem adták egymás tudtára. Sakuráék épp arra felé tartottak amerre Naruto is volt. A szőke már nagyon ki volt merülve. A saját chakráját erősítette, hogy ne keljen többé a Kyuubiét használni, így Naruto saját chakrája hála az edzéseknek, kétszeresére növekedett. Nem akarta, hogy újra bekövetkezzen az, amiért el kellett hagynia Konohát. Sakuráék már kiértek az erdőből. Meglátták a házat, amibe Naruto lakik.

Sakura? - kezdte Neji.

Igen?

Ez a ház nem ilyen volt eddig. Olyan mintha lakna benne valaki..

Igazad van.

Jobb, ha megnézzük. - szólt Shikamaru.

Menjünk. - szólt Sakura és elindult a ház felé. Mikor odaértek, bekopogtak. Nem nyitottak ajtót, de az nyitva volt. Bementek.

Hű... Micsoda rendetlenség... - rúgott félre Neji egy kajás dobozt.

Engem ez emlékeztet valakire... - szólt Shikamaru.

Sakura bólintott, és kicsit elszomorodott.

Olyan Narutos ez a ház... - szólt Sakura síró hangon.

Menjünk beljebb... - javasolta Neji.

Beljebb mentek, majd látták az összegyűrt ágyneműt, és... egy Narancs-Fekete együttest a földön.

Sakura ugrott egyet.

Ez... - emelte fel a ruhadarabot.

Kizárt... - szólt Neji.

De igen... - mondta Sakura. Ezt még én varrtam meg neki... - mutatott egy foltozott helyre a felsőn. -... amikor elszakadt..

Lehetetlen. Akkor itt...

Így van. Én lakok itt... - szólt az ajtó felől Naruto, aki tele volt karcolásokkal. Sakura megremegett a hang hallatán, és megfordult.

Na... Naruto... - szólt, majd felé rohant, és megölelte Narutot.

Sa... Sakura-chan.. Megfojtasz...

Bocs... Annyira hiányoztál!- engedett a szorításból.

Ti is nekem.

Sakura elengedte Narutot, majd Neji és Shikamaru is megölelte Narutot.

Mióta laksz itt? - kérdezte Shikamaru.

Mióta eljöttem Konohából.

Ha ezt hamarabb tudom... Rendesen eszel? - nézett Sakura aggódóan.

Nyugi!! Jól vagyok...

Mi újság Konohában? - vetette fel a rókavigyorát a szőke.

Az, mint eddig..

Mindenki jól van?

Igen... De mindenkinek nagyon hiányzol... - szólt Neji.

Nem rossz egyedül?

Nem vagyok egyedül... azaz, nem mindig.. - mosolygott Naruto.

Hogy érted? - néztek rá a többiek.

Sasuke minden második nap meglátogat.

Sasuke?

Ahamm. De gyertek beljebb! Üljetek le.. - nevetett zavartan mikor meglátta milyen rendetlenség van a konyhában. Gyorsan rendet rakott, majd leültek.

Sakura nagyon boldog volt, hogy Naruto egyben van..

És mi jót csinálsz egész nap? - kérdezte Shikamaru.

Edzek... A chakrámat sikerült megkétszereznem, így kicsi az esély, hogy a Kyuubi még egyszer kitör. Mióta eljöttem, egyszer sem használtam a Kyuubi chakráját. Sőt! Olyan mintha már nem is lenne..

Büszke vagyok rád Naruto. - hallatszott egy hang kívülről, amire mindenki felkapta a fejét. - Nektek pedig nem küldetés lenne? - nevetett a hang.

Tsunade-sama!! - ugrottak egyet.

Tsunade odament Narutohoz, és jól megölelte. - Örülök, hogy jól vagy Naruto..

Én is örülök, hogy látom... Hokage-sama.

Nem-nem... Csak simán Tsunade.

?? - Naruto nem értette. Tsunade Sakurára nézett, aki kicsit elpirult.

Áh! Még nem tudja? Már nem vagyok Hokage.

Hogy?!

Azaz már nem én vagyok.

Akkor ki?

Itt ül melletted.

Sakura még jobban elpirult.

Shikamaru?

Másik melletted... - szólt Shikamaru Sakura felé biccentve fejét.

Sakura? Gratulálok! Nem is mondtad.

Mert te fontosabb voltál. - szólt Sakura.

Miért mondott le Tsunade-sama? - kérdezte Naruto.

Nem lemondtam, hanem leváltottak.

Hogy? - dühödött fel Naruto.

Fellázadtam a büntetésed miatt, és.. leváltottak. De kiválaszthattam az utódomat.

Szemetek.. - morgott Naruto. - Hogy talált rájuk?

Sakura a tanítványom. Összeköttetésben vagyok vele. De hogy-hogy nem vettük észre hogy itt vagy?

Mert Sasuke egy burkot vont a ház köré. Hogy ne találjanak meg. De Sakura-sama átlátott rajta.

Nem kell a sama. Amúgy azt hittem, hogy csak egy akadály.

Ok... - nevetett Naruto. - Milyen küldetésetek van?

Szövetkezés... - húzta el a száját Shikamaru.

Na, nekünk mennünk kell. - szólt Sakura. - De majd meglátogatunk! Tényleg! A két éves büntidet sikerült másfél évre csökkenteni. Úgyhogy hat hónap múlva már hazajöhetsz!

Tényleg? Az jó lenne. De még hat hónap alatt rengeteg dolgom van. - lett elszánt Naruto tekintete.

Mégis mi? - kíváncsiskodtak.

Majd megtudjátok, ha hazamegyek.

Rendben. - szólt Sakura, majd felállt és megölelte Narutot. - Várunk haza.

Mindenki megölelte a szőkét, majd elindultak. Sakura és Tsunade együtt újra felemelték a burkot, majd integetve eltűntek az erdőben.

Naruto elszántan gyakorolt tovább.

Úgy egy hónappal ezelőtt:

Sasuke?

Hm?

Mi lenne, ha otthagynád Orochimarut?

Nem lehet, amíg rajtam van az átokpecsét..

És az mikor tűnik el?

Ha az, aki rárakta meghal.

Értem...

Újra a jelenben:

Tehát Naruto nemcsak a Kyuubi miatt edz, hanem azért is, hogy felszabadítsa Sasukét Orochimaru alól.

Naruto miután befejezte az edzést, hazament, és nekiállt kaját csinálni. Két személynek terített.

Hol késik? - tanakodott Naruto aggódva.


	6. 06 Sasuto Rasori!

**Hatodik fejezet - Sasuto Rasori!**

Sasuke szélsebesen futott Naruto háza felé, majd benyitott.

Üdv itthon. - nevetett Naruto.

Üdv... Bocs hogy késtem.

Nem gond. Kicsit aggódtam. Valami baj van?

Egy kicsi. Alig tudtam megszabadulni Orochimarutól. De megoldom...

Biztos?

Biztos. - szólt Sasuke, majd leült.

Nem fogod elhinni kik jártak itt.

Kik? - lett kíváncsi Sasuke.

Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru és Tsunade.

Hogy? Hogy találtak meg?

Sakura azt hitte a burokra, hogy akadály ^^

Oh...

Képzeld... Sakura lett a Hokage.

Sakura? Mi lett Tsunadével?

Leváltották... - húzta el a száját Naruto.

Értem... Ez várható volt.

Éhes vagy? - kérdezte Naruto.

Nem nagyon.

Akkor is eszel! - szólt, majd felállt és szedett enni mindkettejüknek.

Usoratonkachi... Akkor minek kérdezed?

Tényleg. Sakura mondta, hogy hat hónap múlva már nem lesz érvényes a rám szabott büntetés.

Akkor hat hónap múlva visszamész Konohába?

Ahamm. – mosolygott a szőke, mire Sasuke kicsit lesújtva érezte magát.

De nem egyedül.

Hogy érted? - lepődött meg a fekete.

Mert te is jössz velem!

De Naruto... Én nem mehetek.

De-de. – bólogatott Naruto. Sasuke felhúzta a szemöldökét.

Nem érted? Az átokpecsét.

Megöljük Orochimarut. - szólt Naruto. Szemében elszántság tükröződött.

Naruto... Ezt már megbeszéltük. Túl erős.

Tudod... Én nem ülök egész nap, amikor nem vagy itt.

Hogy? - lepődött meg az Uchiha.

Edzek... És már kétszer annyi chakrám van, mint volt. Valamint továbbfejlesztettem a Rasengant. Szóval… sikerülni fog! Ketten megcsináljuk!

De...

Semmi de! Nélküled úgysem mennék vissza Konohába!

Usoratonkachi...

Edzhetnénk együtt, amikor itt vagy, és akkor kifejleszthetnénk egy kettős Jutsut. Ami jó erős.

Nem rossz ötlet, de..

Semmi de. Menni fog.

Rendben. - szólt Sasuke. - Érted bármit Naruto.. - tette hozzá gondolatban.

A következő 5 hónapban csak és kizárólag edzettek. A kettejük csapatmunkája elérte a legfelsőbb szintet. Tanultak egy közös technikát, amely a Chidori Nagashi, és a Rasen Shuriken párosításával jött létre. Naruto megcsinálja a bal kezében a RasenShurikent, Sasuke a jobb tenyerét Naru RasenShurikenje felé helyezi, majd megcsinálja a Chidori Nagashit, összeolvad a kettő, és azzal támadnak. A technika neve pedig: Sasuto Rasori. SASuke narUTO RASen shuriken chidORI nagashi -- Ebből.

Öt hónap múlva:

Kabutoval már sikerült végezniük.

Naruto, én.. nem is tudom.

Bízz bennem.

Nem az a baj, csak...

Nem lesz semmi baj. Sikerülni fog.

Tudom.

Menjünk... Minél hamarabb, annál jobb. – szólt Naruto elszántan, mire Sasuke bólintott.

Sasuke és Naruto megérkeztek Orochimaruhoz.

Sasuke.. Csak nem ellenem fordulsz? - szólt Orochimaru, majd felvette a kígyóalakját.

Sokkal nagyobb, mint volt... - nyelt egyet Sasuke.

Sebaj! Minél nagyobb, annál nagyobbat puffan! - kiáltott Naruto, majd létrehozott néhány klónt, amik püfölni kezdték Orochimarut. Sasuke se tétlenkedett. Jó sok áramot vezetett Orochimaruba. Orochi támadott. A farkával ellökte Narutot.

Naruto!!

Jól vagyok! - esett neki Orochimarunak. Sasuke eleresztett egy mosolyt. Katon no Jutsut használt. Orochi kissé megbénult a sok áramtól.

Mehet? - kérdezte Naruto.

Mehet. - bólintott Sasuke.

Rasen Shuriken! - kiáltott Naruto. Sasuke odatette a kezét Narutoéhoz.

Chidori Nagashi! - kiáltotta. Egybeolvadt a kettő.

Most véged Orochimaru... - szólt Naruto. Orochimaru kissé megijedt, mert nem tudta mire készülnek.

SASUTO RASORI! - Kiáltották egyszerre, és a kígyó szíve felé célozva megtámadták Őt a Sasuto Rasorival. Orochimaru testén egy jókora lyuk lett, majd visszaváltozott az emberi testébe. Aztán elkezdte a gyógyító Jutsut.

Azt már nem! - kiáltott Naruto, aki észrevette tettét.

Rasen Shuriken! - kiáltotta, majd a vállába nyomta a Jutsut. A keze tönkrement.

Most én jövök! - szólt Sasuke, majd a Chidori Nagashival támadt. Orochimaru résen volt, és Naruto felé lőtt egy egykezes Tűzlabda Jutsut.

Egykezes Jutsu? - gondolta Sasuke, majd elordította magát: - NARUTO! VIGYÁZZ! - Szerencsére, amit eltalált az csak egy klón volt, de Sasukéba belemártotta a kardját.

Köh-köh... - köhögött Sasuke, majd összeesett.

SASUKE! TE MOCSOK! FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN! - kiáltotta Naruto, majd rátámadt Orochimarura. A támadás telibe találta így szétporladt.

Sasuke testéről is eltűnt a pecsét.

Mi ez?? - kiáltott fel Anko a Hokage irodában.

Mi az Anko?

Sakura-sama. Az átokpecsét eltűnt.

Akkor Orochimaru,..

Halott! - mondták egyszerre.

Tehát ez volt az, amit Narutonak még el kellett intéznie - suttogta Sakura. - Kiváltani Sasukét!

Sasuke!!!

Naruto...

Sasuke... Annyira sajnálom. - sírt a szőke. - Ha nem erőltetem..

Te nem tehetsz róla. Te csak meg akartál menteni.

Sasuke... - szipogott Naruto. - Rendbejösz! - szólt, majd ölbe vette Sasukét, és rohant Konoha felé.

Ne menj... Még nem járt le az idő... Meg fognak ölni…

Nem érdekel... Nem engedem, hogy meghalj. Ahogy te se engedtél engem meghalni...

Nemsokára elérte Konoha kapuját.

TSUNADE-SAMA! SAKURA!

Naruto? - mondták egyszerre, majd kétfelől rohantak a kapuhoz.

Naruto! - rohantak oda.

Sasuke.. Kérlek, mentsétek meg!

Máris! - szólt Sakura, majd mikor Naruto letette a földre Sasukét, azonnal gyógyítani kezdték. A fekete testét beborította a két Kunoichi chakrája.

Nem elég a chakra... - sóhajtott Sakura.

Majd én adok. - szólt, majd rátette a kezeit Sakuráéra. Sasuke már eszméletlen volt… A sebeit sikerült begyógyítani, de még nem ébredt fel.

Most már csak pihennie kell. - szólt Tsunade.

Nem viheted be Konohába.. A tanács észrevehet.

Tudom... visszaviszem a házamba. Mindent köszönök. - szólt Naruto majd felvette Sasukét az ölébe, és sietett vissza.

Te is észrevetted? - kérdezte Tsunade.

Mit?

Hogy Naruto mennyire szereti Sasukét.

Én már rég tudtam. - mosolygott Sakura, majd visszament az irodába. Tsunade csak nézett, majd ő is ment a dolgára.

Még egy hónap... - suttogták szinte egyszerre.


	7. 07 Boldog születésnapot, Sasuke!

**Hetedik fejezet - Boldog születésnapot Sasuke!**

Úgy egy fél óra múlva Narutoék hazaértek. Lefektette Sasukét, és ott volt végig mellette.

A szőke a fekete kezét fogva sírt. Magát hibáztatta a történtekért.

Annyira sajnálom. Az én hibám. - szólt. – Fenébe... Ha valami bajod esik, azt soha nem bocsájtom meg magamnak. Hogy lehettem ilyen felelőtlen? Pedig te mondtad. De nem hallgattam rád.. Sajnálom.

Naruto... ne haragudj. - suttogta Sasuke álmában.

Sasuke... Te ne haragudj..

Naruto... sajnálom, hogy otthagytalak... Ne.. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni.. kérlek, bocsáss meg.. - Naruto figyelmesen hallgatta, hogy mit mond a fekete álmában.

Az én hibám... Nem kellett volna elmennem.. Szeretlek Naruto...

Mi? - lepődött meg a szőke, majd még jobban hegyezte a fülét.

Én.. nem fogom tudni soha elmondani neked, de.. szeretlek... Naruto... Bárcsak te is így éreznél...

De hát így érzek... - szorította meg még jobban a kezét Naruto.

Félek, hogy elveszítelek... Naru-chan...

Naru-chan? – mosolygott Naruto. - Én is félek, hogy elveszítelek. Sasu-chan.. - mondta a szőke, majd a motyogás abba maradt.

Sasuke több mint egy hete aludt. Már Július 22-e volt.

Holnap van Sasuke születésnapja. Biztos örülne egy tortának... - mosolygott Naruto. A szőke már várta mikor ébred fel a fekete. Csinált Feliratot is, " Jó reggelt Sasuke, és Boldog Születésnapot" Szalagot, amit a konyhába rakott fel.

Hm.. Sasuke nem szereti az édeset. Keserű csoki torta… Nem hangzik rosszul. - szólt Naruto, majd csinált egy klónt, akit elküldött Konohába Sakurához. Az elmúlt hét alatt ezt csinálta, mert még nem telt le a büntiidő.

Szia Sakura!

Üdv Naruto Klón... Mi újság? - nevetett Sakura.

Csak egy kis keserű csoki kellene, mert tortát szeretnék csinálni Sasuke szülinapjára.

Értem. Felébredt már?

Még nem.. De remélem nemsokára fel fog.

Én is remélem. Elvileg egy hétig alszik csak... A csokit máris hozom. Minden megvan a tortához?

Igen.. Csak az hiányzik.

Rendben. - szólt Sakura, majd elpukkant. Pár pillanat múlva vissza is jött.

Tessék.. És el ne szúrd a tortát!

Nem fogom. - vigyorgott a Naruto Klón, majd elindult a ház felé.

Fél óra múlva:

A klón letette az asztalra a csokit, majd egy pukkanással eltűnt. Ameddig a klón odavolt, Naruto elkészítette a tortatésztát. Cirka egy óra alatt kész is volt torta. Naruto kitakarította a házat, majd berakta a tortát a hűtőbe. Hamar beesteledett. Naruto még lezuhanyozott, majd lefeküdt aludni.

Másnap reggel, Naruto első dolga volt, hogy kivegye a tortát a hűtőből. Kitette az asztalra, majd odatette a naptárt Sasuke ágya mellé a kisasztalra. Aztán elment edzeni. Persze egy klónt otthagyott Sasukénál. Naruto rengeteget gyakorolt. Sasuke pedig épp ébredezett.

Te jó ég... - kezdte Sasuke, majd oldalra nézett. "Július 23."

Mi? Ennyit aludtam? NARUTO! - kiáltott Sasuke. A klón berohant, majd elpukkant, és helyébe megjelent az igazi Naruto, néhány karcolással.

Jól vagy Sasuke? - aggódott Naruto.

Igen, de mennyit aludtam?

Egy teljes hetet...

Te jó ég... Te jó ég... Ettél te valamit az óta?

Sasuke... Persze. A klónom bevásárolt Konohában…

Uh... Megnyugodtam. - dőlt vissza az ágyra a fekete.

Kérsz valamit?

Éhes vagyok...

Gyere ki a konyhába. Van egy kis meglepetésem.

Máris... csak felöltözök. - szólt kíváncsian Sasuke.

Naruto kiment a konyhába, és meggyújtotta a gyertyákat. Egy egyes, és egy nyolcas egymás mellett. Sasuke felöltözött, és elindult a konyhába. Először a kiírást látta meg, aztán a tortát. Leesett állal nézett Narutora.

Boldog születésnapot Sasuke! - vigyorgott a szöszi, majd maga elé tartott egy csomagot.

Tessék.. ezt neked csináltam. Lehet hogy nem lett valami jó, de..

Köszönöm Naruto. El is felejtettem. - mosolyodott el Sasuke.

Most tényleg láttam ám a mosolyt. - nevetett Naruto.

Megint képzelődtél...

Aha! Szóval az előző is eredeti volt?

Jaj... Lebuktam?

Sasukénak nagyon jól esett a törődés.

Csináljak valamit enni? - kérdezte Naruto.

Elég lesz a torta is. Csoki torta?

Keserűcsokoládé. Remélem, szereted.

Tökéletes. Meddig készültél erre?

Hát... tegnap csináltam a tortát.

Nem is tudom, mit mondjak... - szólt Sasuke.

Semmit... Semmiség volt. Főleg azok után, hogy miattam sérültél meg. - sóhajtott Naruto szomorúan.

Nem a te hibád volt. Ne is hibáztasd magad! Értve? - szólt morcosan a fekete.

Értve... - Úgy örülök, hogy jobban vagy Sasuke.. Hiányoztál. (=^.^=) - gondolta a szőke.

Azt kívánom, hogy... Mit is kívánjak? - tanakodott Sasuke. - Megvan! Azt kívánom, hogy Naruto is szeressen. Mert bizony ma elmondom neki, hogy mit érzek iránta. - gondolta erősen Sasuke, majd elfújta a gyertyát.

Sasuke?

Hm?

Tudod, hogy motyogsz álmodban? - kérdezte sejtelmesen Naruto.

Mintha Ő nem motyogna... - gondolta a fekete. - Tényleg? Nem tudtam róla. És miket motyogtam? - lett vörös Sasuke.

Érdekes dolgokat. - mondta Naruto mosolyogva.

Például?

Ümüm… - ingatta meg a fejét Naruto. - Az titok.

Remélem nem motyogtam semmi olyasmit, amiből rájött volna az érzéseimre. - gondolta Sasuke, majd nyelt egyet, és még vörösebb lett.

Baj van Sasuke? Olyan vörös vagy, mint a rák. - Naruto egész közel ment Sasukéhoz. A fekete erre még vörösebb lett. - Jól vagy?

Semmi bajom. - szólt a fekete, majd ismét nyelt egy nagyot. - Ne gyere közelebb Naruto... kérlek. - gondolta. Naruto még közelebb ment Sasukéhoz. Csak egy kis távolság volt az arcuk között. Sasuke arca már olyan volt, mint a paradicsom.

Mi az Sasuke? Miért vagy vörös? - nézett Naruto farkasszemet Sasukével.

Izé.. Megnézem az ajándékot. - mondta Sasuke, majd minél távolabb menekült a szőke fiútól.

Naruto jót kuncogott magában. Ugyanis direkt csinálta a dolgot. Sasuke kibontotta a csomagot. Meglátva az ajándékot, még jobban megszerette a szőkét, de meg is lepte.

Ugyanis a csomagban egy fából kifaragott szív volt egy láncra fűzve, amibe ez volt belekarcolva: [Sasu & Naru]

Sasuke rögtön rájött, hogy miket motyogott álmában, így a meglepett sápadt arca ismét vörösre változott.

Én... Nem is tudom, mit mondjak.

Csak azt, hogy tetszik-e. - szólt Naruto.

Nagyon tetszik. - szólt Sasuke, még vörösebben.

Csak ezt akartam tudni. Amúgy nekem is van egy. - szedte elő a pólója alól a sajátját, majd segített felrakni Sasuke nyakába a láncot. Aztán a szőke adott egy puszit a fekete arcára.

Én is szeretlek Sasuke. - mondta, majd odament a tortához. - Gyere enni.

Sasuke szóhoz sem tudott jutni. A kívánsága teljesült. És nem is kellett elmondania a szőkének az érzelmeit, mert már tudatta vele álmában. Sasuke elmosolyodott.

Én... - kezdte Sasuke. - Nem mertem elmondani, mert…

Ne mondj semmit. Gyere már. Egyedül nem tudom felvágni.

Sasuke mosolyogva ment oda segíteni. Most először érezte, hogy igazán boldog. Miután megkajáltak, Naruto kihúzta Sasukét a házból.

Gyere már... Kérlek!!! Mutatni akarok valamit! - könyörgött Naruto.

Jó-jó.. Menjünk. - forgatta a szemét Sasuke, mire Naruto elkezdte húzni az ösvény felé.

Ez az ösvény eddig nem volt itt. Ugye? - kérdezte Sasuke.

Nem, nem volt. Én csináltam, mert féltem, hogy elfelejtem, merre kell jönni.

Miért? Hová viszel?

Itt vagy egy szép tisztás. - szólt Naruto, majd nemsokára a fekete maga pillanthatta meg a helyet.

Hát nem gyönyörű? Nagyszerű ez a hely. - mondta Naruto.

Nem... Te vagy nagyszerű. - szólt Sasuke, majd megcsókolta Narutot. A szőke habozás nélkül engedélyt adott Sasuke nyelvének, ami máris befurakodott. Kisajátítva a helyet, játszadozni kezdett Naruto nyelvével, majd a fekete mélyítette a csókot. Nemsokára elváltak a levegőhiány miatt.

Ha tudnád mióta vártam erre. - szólt Naruto.

Én is régóta... - szólt Sasuke, majd leheveredett a puha fűbe, Naruto mellé.

Tudod... Ezt kívántam. - szólt Sasuke.

Engem?

Majdnem. Azt hogy szeress.

Ezt kívánnod sem kellett volna. - szólt Naruto vigyorogva, majd Sasukéra vetette magát. Fejét Sasuke mellkasára tette, úgy hogy az arcát is lássa.

Tudtad, hogy az előbbi csókért életfogytig tartó kapcsolat jár? - szólt Naruto.

Tudtam.. - szólt Sasuke, majd ismét megcsókolta szeretett dobéját.

És te tudtad, hogy a visszacsókolásért életed végéig az én kisajátított, és szeretett dobém leszel? - szólt Sasuke.

Tudtam. - szólt Naruto, majd ő csókolta meg Sasukét.

Ugye most már soha nem hagysz egyedül? - kérdezte Naruto.

Soha. Naru-chan. Soha...

Naru-chan.. Ez tetszik. Álmodban is ezeket motyogtad.

Te nézted, ahogy alszom? - kérdezte Sasuke.

Igen... Vigyáztam rád. Olyan édesen aludtál. - mondta Naruto.

Én is szoktalak nézni, ahogy alszol.

De most már nézhetjük egymást, ahogy elalszunk. - szólt Naruto

Úgy érted...

Úgy értem.

Sasuke ismét megcsókolta Narutot. Az újdonsült szerelmespár egész délután a tisztáson nyalta-falta egymást. És beszélgettek. Mindenről. A három hét alatt, ami hátravolt addig, hogy végre hazamenjenek, edzéssel, és egymás megismerésével töltötték. Mivel annyi ideig voltak távol egymástól, volt mit megbeszélniük. Ám amint letelt a három hét, elindultak, hogy újból Konohai lakosként folytassák életüket. Immár együtt. De a kalandok még csak most kezdődnek...


	8. 08 Édes Konoha, édes Sasuke

**Nyolcadik fejezet - Édes Konoha, édes Sasuke...**

Sasuke és Naruto már majdnem elérték Konoha kapuját. A kapun túl ott várták Őket a "lázadók". Sakura amint meglátta a két fiút, rögtön rohanni kezdett feléjük, karjait kitárva. Sasuke csak remélte, hogy nem Ő a célpont. Igaza volt. Sakura úgy megölelte Narutot, hogy majdnem elestek. - Üdv itthon Naruto, és Sasuke! - könnyezett az örömtől Sakura.

Naruto hiába volt itthon klónként, arról csak Sakura tudott. Odabent mindenki üdvözölte őket. Sasuke nem hitte volna, hogy így üdvözlik Őt, azután amit tett. Miután mindenki kikérdezte Narutot az elmúlt másfél évről, Sakura behívatta Őket a Hokage irodába.

Nos... Mivel visszatértetek, és Narutonak is letelt „körözési idő", ismét Konohai shinobiknak nyilvánítalak benneteket, és visszakapjátok a rangotokat. - szólt Sakura.

Köszönjük, Hokage-sama... - szólt Naruto nevetve.

Hagyd már a sama-t! - mordult rá Sakura. - Naruto, te visszakapod Chounin rangod, Sasuke, te meg a Gennin rangod.

Tényleg.. Még csak Gennin vagyok. - sóhajtott Sasuke.

Nemsokára úgyis lesz Chounin vizsga. - szólt Sakura.

Nem hittem volna, hogy még Chounin vagy. - szólt Sasuke Naruto felé fordulva.

Hát... Épp a Jounin vizsga előtt lettem beteg, így nem vehettem rajta részt. Elég kellemetlen... - szólt Naruto a fejét vakargatva.

Nem tudom, milyen állapotba vannak a házaitok. Mióta elmentetek nem lett hozzányúlva. - szólt Sakura, a fiókokban kutatva.

Á megvannak! - pattant fel. - Itt vannak a házkulcsok. És még egyszer: Üdv itthon! - mosolygott a lány, majd miután odaadta a kulcsokat, kitessékelte Őket a szobából.

Vajon mi volt ilyen sürgős? - kérdezte Naruto kíváncsian.

Szerintem Ő... - mutatott a fekete a feléjük száguldó Lee-re, rózsával a kezében.

Meglehet… - szólt Naruto, majd kitért a 360 km/h - val közeledő Lee elől.

Sakura bent van? - lihegte.

Aha... Menj csak. - szólt Sasuke. Lee-nek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Máris bent volt.

Menjünk... - szólt Naruto, majd karon ragadta szerelmét, és elindultak a házuk felé. Azaz, Sasuke háza felé. Mikor odaértek, Sasuke kinyitotta az ajtót. Rögtön be is csukta.

Te jó ég... Ide én, nem, megyek, be... - szótagolta köhögve. - Legalább 10 cm por van odabent.

Akkor nézzük meg az én házamat. Az csak másfél éve nem volt takarítva.. - szólt Naruto.

Ja.. vagy 3 éve mi? - gondolta mosolyogva. Nemsokára odaértek. Itt is a tulaj nyitott ajtót. Azaz nyitott volna, ha megtalálja a kulcsot.

A bal zsebed Usoratonkachi... - szólt Sasuke mosolyogva.

Tényleg! - szólt, majd elővette a kulcsot, és kinyitotta az ajtót. S lám, egy piszok sem volt a házban.

He? - döbbent le Naruto. - Azt gondoltam, hogy nem akkora itt a por, mint nálad, de azért erre nem számítottam. - szólt a szőke.

Érdekes... - szólt Sasuke, majd bement Naruto után. A szőke benézett a szekrényekbe. Minden ruhája tiszta volt, és szépen be volt hajtogatva.

Itt valaki rendet rakott, és kitakarított. Én ezt nem így hagytam. - szólt Naruto a ruháira mutatva.

De ki?

Nem tudom.. De mindjárt éhen halok. Menjünk együnk valamit, és vásároljunk be. Mit szólsz? - vetette fel az ötletet a szőke.

Nem rossz ötlet. - korgott Sasuke gyomra.

Ez a beszéd. Akkor irány Ichiraku! - szólt vigyorogva Naruto, majd kivett a fiókjából némi pénzt. Aztán észrevette Sasuke fejpántját a másik fiókban. Elmosolyodott, majd elrakta a zsebébe.

Mindegy mit eszek, csak kaja legyen.. - szólt Sasuke, és a szöszi után indult, aki már előtte futott.

Várj már Naruto! - kiáltotta a szőke után.

Siess!

Azért annyira nem lehetsz éhes... - lihegte a fekete mikor odaértek. Naruto amint meglátta a kiírást, csillogni kezdett a szeme.

" Ichiraku ramen"

Naruto megragadta Sasuke kezét és behúzta.

Naruto! Hát visszatértél? - szólt Ayame boldogan.

Így van! Kérünk három nagyadag rament nekem, és.. te mennyit kérsz? - fordult Sasuke felé, aki épp próbálta visszanyelni a tüdejét.

Egy is elég lesz…

Máris viszem! - szólt Ayame, és már el is tűnt a polcok mögött. Addig Naruto és Sasuke leültek egy üres asztalhoz.

Milyen boldog... - gondolta Sasuke. - Vajon ha én nem jöttem volna vele, akkor ilyen boldog lett volna? - mélyült el a gondolataiban Sasuke, amíg kihozták a rament. Már csorgott a szőke nyála, mint meglátta a friss rament. Sasuke ezen csak mosolyogni tudott. Naruto már felvette a pálcikákat, de le is tette. Majd a zsebéhez nyúlt.

Valami baj van? - kérdezte Sasuke.

Nem... - szólt vigyorogva a szőke. - De mielőtt ennénk... - vette elő a fekete fejpántját -… Szeretném, ha ezt feltennéd. - mosolygott. Sasuke ismét elmosolyodott.

Usoratonkachi... - vette el a pántot. - Kösz hogy vigyáztál rá. - mondta, majd feltette. Naruto mosolygott, majd felvette ismét a pálcákat.

Most már ehetünk.. - szólt Naruto, és nekiállt a ramennek. De nem mohón, csak úgy, ahogy más ember. Nem volt olyan a szája.

Sokat változott. Jó irányba, de nekem mégis furcsa így. - gondolta Sasuke, miközben Ő is elkezdett enni.

Öhm.. Naruto?

Mi az?

Semmi... Egyél csak... - mondta Sasuke. Naruto ránézett szerelmére.

Semmi?

Nem számít... Először együnk.

Naruto sejtette mi baja van Sasukénak. Letette a pálcát, majd áthajolt az asztalon, és megcsókolta Sasukét. Nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy meglátják. Sasuke meglepődött, de visszacsókolt. Sasuke elmosolyodott.

Siess és egyél... - szólt Sasuke.

Sietek.. - szólt vigyorogva Naruto, és gyorsan visszaült. Hipp-hopp, bekajálta a maradékot, majd karon fogta Sasukét. Gyorsan fizetett, és elindultak hazafelé.

Amint beértek az ajtón, a fekete azonnal letámadta Narutot. Ott csókolta, ahol érte.

Miért nem.... - kezdte Naruto, de Sasuke közbevágott.

Mert nem tudtam biztosan hogy...

Ugyan már.. Engem nem érdekel ki lát és ki nem.. - szólt Naruto, majd lesmárolta a feketét. Miután elváltak, Sasuke megszólalt.

Menjünk fürödni...

Menjünk... - szólt Naruto, majd ismét megcsókolta a feketét. Levették a ruháikat, de a csókot nem szakították meg. Bementek a fürdőbe, majd Naruto megengedte a vizet. Csak addig váltak el, amíg levegőt vettek. Miután kellően megtelt a kád, a szőke elzárta a vizet, és megszakította a csókot.

Gyere.. - szólt Naruto, majd megvárta amíg Sasuke bemászik a kádba. Majd Naruto is bemászott. Hátát Sasuke mellkasának döntötte.

Szeretlek Sasuke...

Én is szeretlek Naruto...

Mmmm... Sasu?

Igen?

Megmosod a hátam? - mosolygott a szőke.

Persze.. - szólt a fekete, majd betusfürdőzve a tenyerét, elkezdte felvinni a szőke aranybarna bőrére a krémet. Aztán lassan-komótosan dörzsölni kezdte a bőrfelületet.

Sahsuhke.. Ez jóh... mégh.. - nyögött a szöszi. Sasuke perverz mosolyra húzta a száját, majd a kezei Naruto mellkasát kezdték masszírozni, szenvedélyes nyögéseket csalva ki a szösziből.

Sahsuhkeh... - fordult meg Naruto. A szőke érzéki csókokkal próbálta viszonozni szerelme kedveskedését. Hol a fekete nyakára, hol a mellkasára adva.

Naruhtoh.. - nyögte a fekete. Naruto abbahagyva előbbi tevékenykedését felemelte fejét, majd megcsókolta szerelmét. Naruto mélyen belefúrta arcát a fekete nyakába, és így maradtak egy darabig. Egy idő múlva a fekete törte meg a csendet.

Jobb, ha kimegyünk... kezd hűlni a víz. - mosolygott Sasuke. Naruto megfordult, majd felállt. /Háttal állt Sasukénak./ Sasuke biztos leült volna a látványtól, ha még nem ülne. Naruto kidolgozott hátán vízcseppek hadai törtek utat maguknak.

Te jó ég... Hogy nézhet ki valaki ilyen jól? - gondolta, majd ő is felállt. Naruto megfordult. A szőke ugyanazon véleményen volt a feketéről, mint az előbb maga a fekete. Magukra csavartak egy-egy törülközőt, majd elhagyták a fürdőszobát. Felöltöztek, majd Naruto megpillantotta az órát. Fél nyolcat mutatott.

Ilyen sokáig fürödtünk volna? - tanakodott a szőke. /Sokáig hát! Majd' másfél órát!/ Miután elkönyvelte magában, hogy az ilyen formájú fürdést minden nap be kell rakni az esti programba, kiment vacsit csinálni.

Rizs, paradicsomszósszal. Sasuke kedvence.. - gondolta Naruto, majd két kart vett észre a hasánál.

Mi lesz a vacsi? - mosolygott Sasuke.

Majd meglátod.. - titkolózott a szőke. Sasuke beleszagolt a levegőbe.

Hm.. Paradicsomszószt, és rizst érzek... - nevetett.

Hű... Micsoda orr.. Jó lesz?

Tökéletes. - szólt, majd belecsókolt a szőke nyakába. - Addig én megágyazok...

Rendben. - szólt Naruto, majd kiszedte a rizst a vízből. Egy negyed óra múlva már az asztalnál ülve vacsiztak.

Meg lehet enni? - kérdezte Naruto idegesen.

Finom. - mosolygott Sasuke, mire Naruto is megkóstolta. - Tényleg nem rossz! Pedig most csináltam először. - nevetett. Miután befejezték, elpakolták az edényeket, és lefeküdtek. Ölelkezve aludtak el.


	9. 09 Újra küldetésen!

**Kilencedik fejezet - Újra küldetésen**

Reggel Naruto hamar felébredt, és elment bevásárolni. De mielőtt elment, hagyott egy cetlit az ágy mellett.

" Elmentem bevásárolni! Majd jövök! Szeretlek!

Naruto "

Miután Sasuke is felébredt, rögtön észrevette a cetlit.

Hm... - csak ennyit mondott, majd visszadőlt az ágyra.

Orochimaru halott... Itt vagyok Narutoval, akit mindennél jobban szeretek. Lefogadom, hogy miután észrevettem, hogy Orochimaru nem halt meg, hanem bennem volt, és elhagytam a Hebit, igencsak bedühödtek rám Karinék. De szerencsére Orochimarunak szüksége volt rám, így megbocsájtott, amiért magamba zártam.. Szerintem Karinék keresnek engem. És ha megtalálnak, Narutonak baja is eshet. - töprengett Sasuke. - És Naruto még csak nem is tud a veszélyről. Valamit tennem kell. Nem hagyhatom, hogy Narutonak baja essen. Valamit ki kell találnom! - gondolta Sasuke, majd ajtónyílásra lett figyelmes. Sasuke felállt, majd felöltözött. Kiment a konyhába, ahogy a szőke épp a vásárolt cuccot pakolta a helyükre.

Jó reggelt... - búgta Sasuke. Naruto megfordul a hangra.

Neked is.. - mosolygott a szőke.

Nem... Abba belehalnék. - gondolta Sasuke a csillogó kék szemekbe nézve. - Belehalnék, ha baja esne. - gondolta, majd odament Narutohoz, és megölelte. Jó szorosan.

Sasuke? Valami baj van? Olyan... Furcsa vagy. - szólt a szőke.

Nem.. Semmi.. Csak.. szeretlek Naruto.

Én is szeretlek. - szólt a szöszi, majd kibontakozott az ölelésből. Aztán megcsókolta a feketét. Sasuke visszacsókolt, majd öntött egy kis teát, amit a szőke még reggel csinált.

Miért keltél olyan korán? - kérdezte a fekete.

Csak úgy.. nem voltam álmos. Sasuke vállat vont. - Hazudik. - könyvelte el magában. És igaza volt. Narutonak rémálma volt. Mégpedig nem is akármilyen. Naruto csak mosolygott egyet.

Tényleg! A boltba menet találkoztam Kakashi-sensei-jel, és mondta, hogy lenne számunkra egy küldetés. - vetette fel a rókavigyorát.

Igen?

Hármunknak... Mint régen.

Milyen küldetés? - kortyolt a teájából.

Azt nem tudom.. De majd meglátjuk. 10-re kell a Hokage iroda előtt lenni.

Rendben. - tette le a csészét, majd megcsókolta Narutot. - Addig még van időnk. Menjünk sétálni.

Sétálni? Rendben.. - nevetett a szőke. Kimentek a parkba, majd a partra is. Aztán hazamentek, és indultak is küldetésre.

Az iroda felé menet:

Te jó ég... Tennem kel valamit. Gondolkozz, Sasuke! De mégis mit? Ha likvidálnám őket.. de ahhoz el kell hagynom Konohát. Aztán már nem biztos, hogy vissza fognak fogadni, és abba Naruto is belerokkanna. Talán ha elmondanám neki... Nem! Azzal csak felidegesíteném. - töprengett Sasuke.

Sasu? Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódóan a szőke.

Mi? Persze.. csak elgondolkoztam..

Végre itt vagytok! - rohant oda Sakura.

Üdv! - köszöntek a fiúk. - Ha velünk jössz, akkor a Hokage feladatokat ki látja el?

Megpróbáltam, de nem lehet... Így csak ketten mentek. - szomorodott el Sakura.

Sebaj.. Majd legközelebb. - mosolygott Naruto. Az elmúlt idő alatt Naruto szeretete egyre nőtt a rózsaszínhajú iránt. De kizárólag testvéri alapon.

Igen.. Majd máskor. - bólogatott a lány. - A feladat annyi lenne, hogy egy tekercset kell elhozni Sunából. Temariék is elhoznák, de Ők most épp küldetésen vannak.

De jó! Akkor találkozunk Gaara-val! - örült Naruto.

Ja.. - szólt Sasuke kicsit sem boldogan. Érezte, hogy nem lesz jó vége. Vajon igaza van, vagy csak a féltékenység miatt gondolja így?

Akkor menjetek. Itt a tekercs. - adta oda a tekercset Sakura. - És vigyázzatok magatokra!

Meglesz! - szóltak, és elindultak.

Suna legalább 6 napi járásra van... - szólt Naruto. - Elég hosszú.

Gondolod? - húzta mosolyra a száját Sasuke. - Mert nekem van egy ötletem. - szólt.

Tényleg? - vidult fel a szőke. - És mi?

Úgy fél óra alatt ott lennénk. - szólt Sasuke.

Naa... Sasuke.. Mondd már! - könyörgött a szöszi boci szemekkel. Sasuke örömmel nyugtázta magában, hogy szeretett dobéja aranyossági szintje a következőre lépett.

Shunshin no Jutsuval...

Tiltott Jutsu? - húzta el a száját Naruto.

Ugyan.. De ahhoz ölbe kell, hogy vegyelek. - mondta Sasuke perverz mosollyal az arcán. Naruto kicsit piros lett, majd bólintott.

Rendben. - mosolygott zavartan.

Sasukénak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Felkapta Narutot, és kézjeleket formálva szélsebesen haladt Suna felé. Úgy húsz perc múlva elérték Suna kapuját. Sasuke letette Narutot.

Nahát! Ez még fél óra sem volt. - vigyorgott a szöszi.

Igaz, de a karom azért megérezte...

Oi! Csak nem nehéz vagyok? - mosolygott Naruto.

Kicsit.. De túlélem. Inkább menjünk. - szólt Sasuke és elindult a Kazekagéhoz, aki történetesen Gaara. - Aggódom.. Azért jöttünk Shunshin no Jutsuval, hogy Karinék nehogy ránk találjanak. De hazafelé... már nincs elég chakrám a jutsuhoz. Remélem minden rendben lesz. - gondolta Sasuke, majd elérték a kaput.

De régen voltam itt! - vigyorgott Naruto, majd észrevette Gaarát, aki épp az ablakból integetett. Naruto visszaingetett, majd Gaara intett, hogy menjenek be. A két fiú így is tett.

Üdv Naruto! - ölelte meg a kazekage a szőkét. - Üdv neked is... - szólt Gaara kicsit sem kedvesen.

Gaara?

Elnézést.. Csak.. még mindig nem hiszem el. - húzta össze a szemöldökét Sasukéra nézve. Majd visszafordult Narutohoz. - Hallottam, hogy mi történt Konohában.. Sajnálom.

Ugyan.. Túléltem. Mert ott volt Sasuke. - szólt a szőke mosolyogva, majd belekarolt a tőle nem messze álló feketébe.

Értem.. Meddig maradtok?

Nem is tudom. Sasuke?

Ahogy gondolod.

?? Vajon mi baja van? - gondolta, majd bólintott. - Akkor még maradunk egy kicsit. Tényleg! Itt a tekercs! - adta oda a tekercset.

Most van nagyvásár. Nézzetek szét. Nekem még van egy kis dolgom. - mondta Gaara. Narutonak mondani sem kellett. Kiment az erkélyre, ahonnan be lehetett látni fél Sunát. - Nahát! - ámuldozott. Gaara odament Sasukéhoz, és odasúgta neki.

Ha valami olyat mersz tenni, amivel megbántod Narutot, kitekerem a nyakad.. - súgta Gaara.

Ne aggódj.. Jobban szeretem, mint bárki mást. - szólt Sasuke mogorván.

Akkor ahhoz is tartsd magad. - szólt Gaara majd elindult az ajtó felé. Még visszanézett, aztán elment.

De egy pöffeszkedő alak.. Mintha bármi köze is lenne hozzá. - gondolta Sasuke morogva.

Sasu!! Ugye megnézzük? - rohant be a szőke.

Persze. - lágyult el a fekete tekintete a szöszi láttán. - Menjünk.

Körbenéztek mindent. Sasuke nem látszott boldognak, azonban Naruto annál inkább.

Sasuke.. Tudom, hogy van valami. Látom rajtad. - szólt a szőke. - Miért nem mondod el?

Nincs semmi baj Naruto. Csak nem aludtam jól.. - hazudta. Naruto felhúzta a szemöldökét.

Ha te mondod. De.. Ugye tudod, hogy rám mindenben számíthatsz? - kérdezte Naruto szeretettel, és szerelemmel a szemeiben.

Tudom.. - szólt Sasuke, majd megölelte a szöszit. - Mehetünk?

Ahamm, csak még elköszönök Gaara-tól.

Jó.. - szólt Sasuke.

Nem kedveled Gaarát igaz? - szólt Naruto.

Dehogyis. Csak...

Látom... Ugyan. A légynek sem árt.

Tudom, csak.. nem bízom benne.

Megértem.. De már megváltozott. Ne aggódj.

Nem aggódok. - mosolygott Sasuke. - Nagyon is aggódok. De nem csak emiatt.. - gondolta. Miután elbúcsúztak, elindultak. Sasuke elmagyarázta a szöszinek, hogy miért nem mehetnek úgy haza, ahogy jöttek. De Karinékról hallgatott. Még annyira futotta a fekete chakrájából, hogy a fele utat megtegyék Shunshin no Jutsuval… Sasuke nagyon aggódott, és ezt Naruto is észrevette. De nem szólt. Már fél napja mentek. Estére kerestek egy barlangot. Sasuke csinált tüzet, majd Naruto Sasuke ölébe bújt.

Miért nem mondod el hogy mi bánt? Hát ennyire nem bízol bennem Sasuke? - gondolta Naruto szomorúan, majd elaludt. Sasuke észrevette Naruto szomorú arcát.

Döntöttem... Sajnálom Naruto. Nincs más út. Muszáj. Kérlek, ne haragudj... - szólt Sasuke halkan, majd letette a szőkét, és megcsókolta.

Sasu...ke.. - mosolygott a szőke álmában, és viszonozta a csókot. Sasuke szemeiben szomorú könnycseppek jelentek meg.

Tudnod kell Naruto, hogy jobban szeretlek a saját életemnél. De meg kell tennem. Érted... Értünk. - suttogta a fekete, majd elhagyta a barlangot. Elindult az erdőbe. Hátrahagyva az alvó szőkét, aki még mit sem sejt.

Visszajövök... - búgta könnyei közt a fekete. Csak sétált az erdőben. Könnyei egyre nehezebben akartak eltűnni. Felnézett az égre.

Usoratonkachi.. Sajnálom. - szólt, majd eltűnt az erdőben.


	10. 10 Félelem és tekercsek

**Tizedik fejezet - Félelem és Tekercsek...**

Karin!!

Itt vagyok! - kiáltott a vörös hajú egy fa mögül. - Mi az?

Észlelted Sasuke-t? - kérdezte Suigetsu.

Nem... Sehol sem látom.

Pedig itt kell lennie! Az előbb éreztem a chakráját! - morgott a fiú.

Majd előkerül. És akkor... Megfizet! - kiáltotta Karin.

Vajon Naruto észrevette már, hogy eljöttem? - elmélkedett a fekete. Könnyei már felszáradtak. Valahol egy barlang mélyén, egy szőke fiú ébredezett.

Sahsuhkeh? - szólt halkan. - Sasuke? - állt fel. - Biztos elment kaját keresni.. - mondta halkan, majd kijött a barlangból. A nap hétágra sütött. A szőke azúrkék szemei úgy ragyogtak a szerelemtől, akár az esthajnalcsillag.

Mmmm... Sasuke? Hová tűntél? SASUKE! - kiáltozott a szöszi. Egyre jobban aggódott. A szőke is észrevette, hogy mostanában a fekete nagyon ideges..

Csak nem esett baja? - suttogott, majd leült egy fa alá. Ott várta a feketét.

Sasuke nagyon maga alatt volt.

Fenébe! - kiáltotta, majd ismét szétütött egy fát a Chidori Nagashival. - A Rohadt életbe! - pusztított el még egyet.

Siugetsu! Érzem Sasukét! - kiáltott Karin, majd mindhárman - Juugoval együtt -, követték a nyomot.

Naruto még mindig a fa alatt ült.

Ha visszamegyek Konohába, az sokáig tart, és addig Sasukénak baja esik. Ha magam megyek utána, akkor... - töprengett a szőke. - Egyedül megyek és kész! - szólt, majd felállt, és elindult az erdő felé. Közben Karinék már beérték Sasukét, és harcoltak. Elég nagy hátrányba volt a fekete, a trió ellen.

Azt hitted majd meglóghatsz? Annyi mindent ígértél nekünk, és láss csodát, semmi sem lett belőle! - kiáltott Karin támadás közben.

Pedig annyi mindenben segítettünk neked! Bíztunk benned, és kiálltunk melletted! - szólt Siugetsu.

De te elárultál minket! - egészítette ki Juugo, majd ők is nekirontottak Sasukénak. A fekete már nagyon rossz bőrben volt. A Shunshin no Jutsu miatt már nem volt sok chakrája, ráadásul már kétszer használta a Chidori Nagashit. Alig tudott kitérni.

Fene... - köhögte Sasuke, ami mellé egy kis vér is társult. Kicsit kifújta magát, majd Ő is támadott. Naruto már egyre közelebb volt a csatatérhez.

Érzem, hogy baj van... - vette gyorsabbra a lépteit. - Remélem időben érkezek meg. - futott.

Ezt meg azért, mert megszegted az ígéreted! - ordított Karin, és egy jókorát belerúgott a hollóhajúba, aki repült pár métert. Akadozva vette a levegőt, és erősen zihált. Az ütéstől megsérült a tüdeje.

Köh-köh... - próbált meg felállni Sasuke, ami nem nagyon ment. Juugo épp felé tartott. Mikor már majdnem telibe találta a csapás, hírtelen egy alak termett előtte.

RasenShuriken! - kiáltotta az alak, és az ellenbe nyomta a chakrashurikent.

Nah... Nahruh.. to?? - erőlködött Sasuke.

Miért nem szóltál? Hát ennyire nem bízol bennem? - szólt Naruto kicsit oldalra nézve. Így Sasuke láthatta azokat a gyönyörű szemeket, amik most a vegyes érzelmektől, a szomorúságtól, és a könnyektől most furcsán csillogtak.

Juugo!!! - rohant oda Karin a sebesült társához.

Karin! Maradj mellette! - szólt Suigetsu, és elővette a nagy alabárdját, amit annakidején Zabuza sírjárol vett el.

Hehh.. Csak nem azzal akarsz nekünk jönni? - vigyorgott Naruto.

De! És végre kinyúlvasztom azt a feslett Uchiha kölyköt! - szólt Suigetsu, és támadásra emelte a bárdot.

Ahhoz nekem is lesz egy-két szavam.. - keményített be Naruto, majd elővett két tekercset.

Idézés! Chakrafonál emuláció! - kiáltotta Naruto, majd megvágta az ujját egy kunai-val, aztán végighúzta a tekercsen.

Mi a...! - állt meg Suigetsu, amikor a chakrafonalak teljesen befedték a testét, gátolva ezzel a mozgásban.

Chh... NEM is vagy te olyan nagy legény.. - szólt Naruto.

Lehetetlen.. Hogy tudtad megidézni? - ámult el.

Tekercsolvasás, idézéstechnika. De nézzük a másikat.. - nevetett Naruto.

...!!!

Ehh.. Bocsi... - nyögte Naruto, és újra a tekercsidézést használva előredobta a tekercset Karinék felé.

KARIN!!! - kiáltott Suigetsu próbálva kiszabadulni a fonalak közül.

??

Mayose no Jutsu!!!!!!!! - kiáltott Naruto, majd sötét füst robbanva ki a tekercsből, a szőke megállt, elmosolyodott, majd megszólalt.

Karin, gyere ide.. - szólt a szőke, mire a füstből a lány elindult Naruto felé. szemei szürkék voltak, és bágyadtak.

Mit csináltál vele??? KARIN!!!!

Parazita Jutsu.. Át lehet venni a másik teste felett az uralmat. Persze ha kellő mennyiséget szívott be a füstből... - szólt Naruto. Suigetsu kiszabadulva a fonalakból, Karinhoz rohant.

Karin... Ne add fel! - rázta meg.

Nem hall téged..

Naruto... - suttogta halkan Sasuke. - Mennyire megerősödött.. Észre sem vettem, hogy ilyeneket is tud. - gondolta.

Azonnal engedd el őt! - szólt Suigetsu.

Egy feltétellel.

Suigetsu kissé habozott.

Rendben mondd, csak engedd el!

Felejtsétek el Sasukét, és soha többet ne jöjjetek Konoha közelébe. - mondta Naruto halál komolyan. A fiú nyelt egyet.

Rendben.. Esküszöm, hogy betartom a feltételt. Csak engedd már el!

Naruto abbahagyta, mire Karin a földre zuhant.

Egy nap és felébred. - szólt Naruto, majd ölbe vette az időközben elájult Uchihát, és elindult vissza a barlang felé.

Miután a szőke visszaért a barlangba, ahogy sikerült, ellátta Sasuke sebeit. Majd leült a tűz mellé, és meredt a semmibe.

Köh-köh... - ébredezett Sasuke.

Jól vagy? - rohant oda aggódva Naruto.

Haragszol rám igaz? - nézett fel Sasuke. Naruto megenyhült pillantással nézett Sasukéra.

Nem. Dehogy haragszom.. Csak megdöbbentem azon, hogy mennyire nem bízol bennem.

Naruto.. Nem erről van szó. Nem arról hogy nem bízok benned, hanem... Féltettelek Karinéktól.

Láthattad, hogy meg tudom védeni magam. Kicsit rosszulesett.

Sohasem bocsájtottam volna meg magamnak, ha miattam bajod esik. - ült fel Sasuke.

Nem számít...

Nem számít? Otthagytalak! És te nem is vagy rám dühös? Nem is szóltam!

Nem is kellett. Tudtam, hogy baj van. Észrevettem.. már akkor, amikor elindultunk Konohából. - mosolygott Naruto. - Csak arra vártam, hogy mikor mondod el.

... Nem értem, hogy hogyan lehetsz ennyire elnéző..

Egyszerű.. Akit szeret az ember, arra nem tud haragudni. akármilyen hibát is követett el. - szólt Naruto még mindig mosolyogva, majd megölelte szerelmét.

Nem számít, min kell keresztülmennem, hogy szerethesselek. Én még a halált is túlélném érted... Sőt. Ezerszer meghalnék egyetlen csókodért. Soha nem tudnék haragudni rád. Mindig melletted leszek, és többé nem leszel egyedül.

Naruto. Én... Annyira szeretlek.

Én is Sasuke... Én is. - mondta Naruto, majd elhúzódott és megcsókolta a feketét. Miután véget ért a csókjuk, Naruto megszólalt.

Jobb, ha pihensz... Holnap hosszú lesz az út Konoháig. - mosolygott Naruto, majd felállt.

Ne menj el... Maradj velem. Naruto ismét elmosolyodott.

Csak hozok még egy kis tűzifát.. Mindjárt visszajövök. - szólt, majd miután adott egy puszit Sasukénak, kiment a barlangból. Nemsokára a szőke visszatért egy nagy adag tűzifával.

Majd én meggyújtom. - szólt Sasuke.

Te csak pihenj. - szólt Naruto majd két kővel hamar tüzet csiholt.

Holnap reggel hazaindulunk. - mondta majd ledőlt Sasuke mellé. Megcsókolta a feketét, majd mindketten álomba merültek. Két nap múlva hazaértek. Mivel nem álltak meg éjszaka, így hamar elérték Konohát. De ezzel még korántsem lett vége a küzdelemnek, amit azért kell vívniuk, hogy együttlehessenek.

By Senna Hikari Kaien – alias Hikari-chan

Hikari_

Következő kötet: Sasuto Rasori II – A szerelem útjain


End file.
